


A Luxite Longing

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Voltron Rare Pair Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Distance, Don’t post to another site, Loneliness, M/M, Mates, Reunions, Scenting, Worry, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Kolivan should have been used to distance when the Blades left for missions of utmost importance.But when it came to his mate, Antok, the distance was immeasurable.Voltron Rare Pair Week, Day 3 prompt, “Distance.”





	A Luxite Longing

Distance, a familiarity Kolivan should have been accustomed to.

The Brotherhood of the Blade of Marmora prided itself on unity and isolation when required, something that served purposeful when missions temporarily separated faction members for the greater good.

Kolivan watched countless times as his Galra Brothers departed to tackle an objective of unparalleled importance. Very often, his Brothers never came home. Casualties were a regular occurrence in the rebellion against the Galra Empire, a hard truth that the rebel leader steeled his heart for.

Therefore, in the rare times Antok, his right blade and mate of many moons, left his side, the distance was immeasurably felt.

Distance felt timeless, devoid of light, and ensnared by uncertainty. The expectancy of lost life became a noose around Kolivan’s broad throat with every ticking second that went passed.

Antok’s large life essence, unmistakable from beyond the headquarters, his very scent of reassurance, were so far away, somewhere Kolivan could not see, and that anchored a most burdening disturbance within him.

_ Knowledge or death _ , a repeated mantra burying itself into his mind, attempting to offer a center of calm in the inconvenient distraction.

_ Knowledge or death. _

_ Knowledge or death. _

_ Death. _

Seeking grounding, his clawed fingers sought his tight braid, the very one he only trusted his mate to secure for him. By running a tense hand along the trail cascading from his shoulder, his mind replayed Antok’s hands finding his, and that perhaps reality might be kinder to him.

Suddenly, Kolivan thought of Krolia, torn by distance from her own mate and offspring. She was forced from Earth, determined to protect her family, and fought her oppressors bravely.

These lonely hours were but a trickle in time to Krolia’s oceanic longing.

But Krolivan still felt it, that shuddering hardness within his chest, struggling to resign himself to the cold fact that Antok might not return.

In a highly secretive society, only Antok’s trust unlocked Kolivan’s heart, his safety being the one thing that shattered the Leader’s ability to temper his own emotions and objectivity.

Losing Antok was simply not an option.

Then he sensed it.

That comforting warmth masked in a devoting scent, close enough to embrace Kolivan in pure need.

Without turning, Kolivan  _ knew _ , but that did not prevent him from meeting the hidden gaze of the one so loyal to him.

“Welcome home, Brother.”

Once Antok removed his mask, Kolivan fell in, permitting himself this one moment of weakness. He inhaled deeply, shivering instinctively from the unique scent of life that Antok shared with him.

Tail flickering excitedly, Antok ran his three fingers down Kolivan’s braid, a gesture only he was permitted to do. Once the taller Galra began nuzzling his mate’s face, sighing contently at the closeness he craved since leaving, Kolivan crumbled.

Those lonely days without him brought the Marmora Leader to this moment, to the knowledge that his mate was alive or the cruel death fracturing the distance further.

But for today, Antok was home.

For once, the report could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Drew Kolivan x Antok for the prompt Distance.
> 
> This was actually an easy one to write since it made sense that Blades would go off on missions, but for Kolivan, Antok leaving his side would hurt, even if he could not show it.
> 
> I wanted to leave this on a happy note, showing a vulnerable side to the Blade Leader and his right hand mate.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
